Scarlet, Scorching Spite
Material For Avalon Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Water Null Damage Wall monsters The main hazard for the dungeon is Damage Walls. You need a full Null Damage Wall team. Also all the enemies are Fire. Having Water monsters will mitigate damage. Use SS After Speed Down Ashura will start off with an attack who will decrease the SPD of your whole team. It will greatly reduce the potential of a lot of SS. Use them after your SPD Down has been cured. Get Away From Attacks Ashura does Volatile Blasts and Shotguns that will deal high damage to your team. They are all avoidable so use turns during the SPD Down to position away. You can also position during the previous stage to get an advantage. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat Mobs Before One-Shots Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom Specters 2. Defeat the Asura when they move down 3. Move above the block line and defeat the Agnis The Agnis (top left CD) and Specters (top left CD) have a Meteor attack that will one-shot you. Make sure you take them out before then. After 3 turns, the Asura will move to the bottom with powerful Horizon Lasers. Either move your monsters above the block line or take them down immediately. 2nd Stage - Don't Attack Ashura for the First 4 Turns Progression Order 1. Attack the demons for the first 4 turns 2. Defeat Ashura after the Close Spread Shot attack Ashura and the Demons will all do a Spread Shot attack after 4 turns that converge to the middle of the map. Make sure you use the first 4 turns to either move away from the centre of the map or stay there. Defeating a few demons in the process will help due to the lack of NGB your teams will have. After 4 turns, focus on Ashura and defeat it before the Ex Laser attack. 3rd Stage - Bounce Between Monsters Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs by bouncing between each other This stage is really easy. Use this time to stall for hearts or strike shots. Just make sure you defeat the Agni before their meteor attack. 4th Stage - Take Down the Mobs First Asura's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Base Asura 2. Deal damage to Evo Asura while defeating other mobs Clear the Base Asura since their laser attacks do a lot of damage. It also creates space for your monsters to move. The Evo Asura's shotgun attack only shoot towards the specters. Move your monsters to the top of the map for the next stage. Arternatively, you can use bounce monsters to aim for a pinch between the Evo Asura and the shields. 1st Boss Stage - Avoid the Volatile Blast Ashura's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Move monsters above the blocks 2. Attack Ashura after the Volatile Blast attack 3. Defeat Ashura within 8 turns after Volatile Blast The Volatile Blast's range is big and damage is really high so you will use the first 4 turns to move your 4 monsters above the blocks. Be careful because Ashura will greatly decrease your monster's SPD after the first turn. After avoiding the Volatile Blast, defeat Ashura before she get's a second one off. You can use a strike shot to deal damage as long as it is not a Delay or Piercing SS since you might need them for later stages. Having your monsters to the upper side of the map will make the next stage easier. 2nd Boss Stage - Move Up Ashura's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Move your monsters above the demons 2. Defeat Ashura Like the previous stage, move your monsters to the top of the map and above the demons. Once your monsters are above the demon line, attack Ashura from the sides or on top of her. 3rd Boss Stage - Move to the Left Ashura's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Move monsters above the blocks 2. Attack Ashura after the Volatile Blast attack 3. Defeat Ashura within 8 turns after Volatile Blast This is exactly the first boss stage but you have to move to the left side of the blocks. After the first Volatile Blast, clear Ashura before she gets another one off. 4th Boss Stage - Escape Both the Volatile Blast and Shotgun Ashura's HP: 5.0 Million Progression Order 1. Move your monsters to where Ashura is 2. Damage Ashura and move to the bottom after the Shotgun attack 3. Focus onto Ashura after the Volatile Blast ttack 4. Defeat Ashura within 13 turns Due to the high HP of Ashura, it is really hard to take down her with strike shots. It will be a long battle and you have to damage her while moving your monsters to avoid her high damage attacks. A Delay SS will be useful to give your team a few extra turns to deal damage. Finish Ashura before her Meteor attack. __FORCETOC__